Pain
by TheOneYouEnvy
Summary: This is a short one-shot, just to kinda epress my feelings. Amu's dad is a drug addict and comes and leaves as he choses, her mom can't let go. When the pain finall gets to Amu, what will she do? Rated T for language.


Max- This is my first Shugo Chara fic, I just wanted to kinda express what my life is like.

Ikuto- Man, this is depressing.

Amu- Very sad, I feel bad for you.

Max- I hate it when people say that!

Ikuto- Max doesn't own Shugo Chara, Pain by Three Days Grace, or You Weren't There by Lene Martin.

Pain

Amu's POV

I came home, only to see my dad wasn't here, again. I walked into the living room, I knew what I would see, my mom crying her eyes out and my sister trying to figure out why she was upset. Ami didn't get why it was so bad that he would leave, but she did get sad that 'Daddy isn't here to play, and have fun!' she'll get it when she's older.

I walked over to my mom gave her a hug, said some funny stuff to make her laugh, and then stood up to go to my room. Once I stood I quickly walked to my room.

When I got to my room, I got out my ipod and started playing Pain by Three Days Grace. I understood this song pretty well, I'd rather feel pain then nothing at all. Back on topic, I then went over to my bed and got out my sketch book, I then started drawing my best freind, Tsukiyomi Ikuto, he was pretty fun to draw.

Drawing, it always helped me to relax. For some reason, I tend to draw Ikuto with cat ears. I don't really know why, it just seems right. Again, off topic, I'm twelve and Ikuto's about sixteen, seventeen, honestly I don't think he ever talks about his age…

Anyway, after the song went off, You Weren't there by Lene Martin, came on. I put away my sketch book and pulled my knees to my chest. One tear slowly slipped down my face, soon others followed.

Why, why can't he stay? I just wish he could stay or leave!

Then, an idea came to my mind, a way to get away from the pain. Suicide. The coward's way out, but better then suffering. I smiled to myself as I walked into the bathroom to get a razor, completely forgetting Ikuto came around that time.

LALALALALALALALA LINE 

Ikuto's POV

I was almost at Amu's house. I came everyday about this time, she's my best friend, and the one I love. I never told her I loved her, maybe if I had, what was about to happen never would've. But I know that isn't true, she wasn't thinking clearly.

Anyway, when I got there I climbed the trendrils, then hopped onto the balcony in her room. I went through the glass door that was unlocked, and walked into the room,but she wasn't in there. The bathroom door was open, and I could hear crying.

I ran into the room without a second thought. What I saw was probably the most horrific thing I will ever see. I saw Amu sitting on the ground, a razor pearcing her skin, and blood pouring out of her arm.

I got down on my knees in front of her, practly ripped the razor out of her hands, and looked at her with a shocked expression. "What the hell Amu! What are you doing?" I yelled quietly at her.

She looked at me with the saddest expression I had ever seen her make, and it broke my heart to see her like that, she started crying hasterically, and said in between sobs, "I-i-i-I c-c-couldn't s-s-st-stan-stand the p-pain any m-m-m-more!"

"It's okay, it's gonna be okay." I said in a soothing voice, "We need to cover your arm, to stop the bleeding, okay?"

She shook her head no. "Why?" I asked in a soft voice. I felt a tear quickly slide down my face, seeing her like this was so painful for me.

"N-no one w-w-will care if I die, e-e-especially m-my dad." She whispered.

"Your mom will care, Ami will care, your friends will care. Amu, I'll care! I love you!" I whisper/yelled.

She cried even harder, "I-i-I l-love you t-too!" she whispered.

I was filled with joy, but it was quickly replaced with worry, "But, Amu, we need to bandage your arm. I don't want my little strawberry to be in pain." She nodded and I quickly bandaged up her arm, and she was okay.

Boy, was her dad gonna get an earful.

Max- Done!

Amu- *crying* S-so sad!

Max- I'm not even sure if I can cry anymore. That's good for me though.

Ikuto- You're a strange person…

Max- Thank you.

R&R


End file.
